Ghost Of The Past
by IreneJen
Summary: A lieutenant of the Hunters before Zoe's time mysteriously dies in battle, no one sees it happen. One day she turns up in the modern world at the Hunter's camp after Thalia left to be with Nico. What happens now? Crap Summary. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

Heya guys! I don't really mind if you don't read this or anything, the idea just popped into my head and I started writing it.

One more thing, this chapter is set before Zoe's time, then after Thalia's as I have this bad habit of making them OOC.

Now all that is left be the disclaimer!

All rights of the Gods go to the Gods themselves and our ancient ancestors who believed in them. Then all other rights belong to the epic Mr Rick Riordan whom without this series would not have been created. I only claim rights to my plot, my original characters.

* * *

**MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY YEARS AGO ON A WINTER'S NIGHT**

******Third Person's View**

The moon was dull, barely lit up and did not give the warm feeling like usual, just an empty coldness to all those who gaze upon it this night where ever they be on the Earth. There is a reason to this though, an explanation; Artemis and her Hunters, they are grieving for their fallen sister who died mysteriously in battle with no corpse left behind.

The group of girls, now down one, sat silently around a campfire which did not seem to emit any heat in the centre of tents. Around this patrolled the Wolves and Falcons of any incoming danger. They all stayed like this for many a minutes before eventually a 10 year old girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes lifted her head and looked at all the others.

This girl spoke in a soft, shaky voice, breaking the silence, "Did anyone see how she died?" Each girl murmured that they did not. Every girl spoke in Ancient Greek. The youngest girl about eight, sitting beside the one which spoke first, shook her head instead of speaking as more tears fell onto her lap. The auburn haired girl just pulled the younger girl close and held her as she cried and eventually fell asleep.

That was when another girl spoke up; this one had blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "All I saw was Natasa going against many monsters alone, leading them away from us, she was too fast for me to follow Lady Artemis. She died for us." This girl's voice broke quite a few times throughout, but she got out what she wanted to say.

Silence fell over the group once more as each girl went off at their own leisure to the tent allocated to them with this knowledge that their lieutenant sacrificed herself for them. Many had tears in their eyes, but not many of them fell.

After a few hours only Artemis was left, holding the younger girl from before still. She looked down and her eyes rested on the child with her brown hair and tan skin, looking so peaceful, carefree compared to earlier. The child, Melantha, had lost her biological sister. She still had the Hunters, but they could not replace Natasa fully in her heart. It'd take a while for her to recover somewhat, join in and seem alive again, she will need much longer time to get over it compared to the others.

Artemis sighed, gazing back up at the moon again, working out who was to become lieutenant now Natasa was gone… If only there was a body, it would be much better, easier on them all. But alas, it could not be so the night remained sorrowful.

* * *

I have no idea if I'll ever finish this or not, but hey, it'll be fun! That is the main thing, right? I'll work on this when I can in between school, my commitments and everything else on top of it.

Please fell welcome to review and anything else you wan't.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here you go, I uploaded the next part of it. I am still unsure about going on with this story, but I'll keep at it when I can for all of you who wish to read it.

Disclaimer:

All rights of the Gods go to the Gods themselves and our ancient ancestors who believed in them. Then all other rights belong to the epic Mr Rick Riordan whom without this series would not have been created. I only claim rights to my plot and my original characters.

* * *

**NOW MANY, MANY,****MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

**Natasa's View**

"Unh.." The girl with dark brown hair, almost black, groaned softly. Her eyes blinked open a crack; they were a dark brown also, but much lighter than her hair. She groaned again as she looked around her, the world seemed… different somehow, something had changed. She was looking up at the branches covered in small little buds, which must mean that the seasons have changed and now it is Spring. She then looked at wither side of her, being met with a few flowers, grass still growing, and tree trunks. It all looked somewhat ethereal bathed in the moonlight's glow.

Carefully she propped herself up on her elbow, blinking a bit. Monsters, that were what she remembered; leading them away from her friends, her little sister and her lady. She was buying them some time so they could pick off the others and come help her, giving and receiving injuries but paying them no thought. But something else had happened first, a flash of blue light, then nothing, just an ever consuming darkness. What had happened in that period where the only thing known was darkness?

A branch snapped, the only noise that alerted her to other peoples presence. Without a conscious thought the girl got up and climbed a tree silently, a bow notched with a single arrow suddenly in her hands as she aimed it towards the direction the noise came from. The girl was completely silent, barely breathing or moving, not alerting anyone to her presence in this strange place. She strained her hearing, she could pick up the sound of other people walking towards her, they were all in a group, no more than 12.

She kept her eyes locked in the direction they were coming, so it wasn't the person appearing that startled her, it was the familiarity in this other girl, it had to be her lady for sure with that auburn hair. But, who was the girl beside her with red hair and brown eyes that was wearing her lieutenant's tiara? Had her Lady replaced her? Why? Subconsciously the girls hand reached up to her own head where the tiara sat securely upon her braided hair. No, that was not it, her tiara was still there, so what had happened?

The girl shook her head, keeping her bow still loaded as she jumped down from the tree and in front of the two girls, and the others that had appeared behind them, some part of her noticing that there was indeed only 12 girls there, each one accompanied by a falcon or wolf.

"My Lady Artemis," she spoke formally in ancient Greek to the auburn haired one, inclining her head slightly while staring at the other girl and those behind her, confused, unsure, hesitant and wary of them.

She could see Artemis looking at her, they all were. She stood still for a few minutes eyeing off the unfamiliar hunters, she saw a few of them shift uncomfortably as she looked at them, that was good though, they were scared and would keep away from her. Her eyes rested back on the red head beside Artemis wearing the tiara identical to hers, which meant that one must have been a fake, after all, only she had the right to wear it.

Her eyes went back to Artemis when she took a breath to talk, her mouth parted and a soft whisper was spoken, in the ancient language they both knew so well. "Natasa.."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and feel welcome to review.


End file.
